walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
After 2 (Road to Survival)
After 2 is a side-story Roadmap mission featured in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. It follows Paul Monroe and Dwight as they head to the Sanctuary. Plot Act 1 Dwight was in for a surprise on his way back to the Sanctuary. Carson appears in one of the Saviors' outposts, telling Dwight to put his weapon down. He also tells him that eveyone though that he was dead. Dwight explains that he was in a tight spot, because all the others either fled the scene or died. Dwight tells Carson that he came to this outpost because he thought it was the nearest. He asks for a car to get to the Sanctuary. Carson tells him that that's okay, but he asks Dwight how long his follower has been following him. Dwight asks what he means by that. Carson says that he spotted the stalker almost a mile down the road along with Dwight. Carson, Dwight and other Saviors are surrounding the stalker, who appears to be Jesus. Carson tells him that they have no intention of harming him, unless if he makes them. He recognised Paul from the Hilltop, signaling that he knows him. Negan's Lackey shouts agressively at Jesus that he must put his face down on the ground with his hands behind his hands, or else he will cut his balls off. Jesus fights back. Dwight tells Tara to put her knife away, as he's more useful when he's alive. He says that he thought that their new "friends" were playing by the rules, which was wrong. Dwight tells Jesus that Negan has a lot of questions for him. But when they got to the Sanctuary, Jesus wasn't around. Dwight tells the Saviors to not say a single word about the event. Act 2 Negan jokingly says that after dealing with undead ghouls, they now have to deal with ghosts. Dwight tells Negan that the reports of his demise were greatly exaggerated, but Negan coldly says that there's always next time. He tells the Saviors to unload their supplies from Alexandria. Carson spots Carl in the back of the truck. Carl starts shooting a few Saviors and demands them to get back. He says that he only wants Negan dead as an act of revenge for the death of Glenn. Negan jokingly says that Carl is adorable. He also sarcastically says that he's very scared of Carl. Dwight kicks Carl in the stomach. He says that he will kill Carl. Negan tells Dwight to back off, as he's beating "a defenseless child". He asks Dwight if that is the way that they treat new guests. Jesus had gotten most of the way from Alexandria to the Sanctuary by himself. But now he had to get back at night. And he wasn't the only one on the road too late. Andrea appears saying that there are too many walkers, but Rick neglects it. He says that they're not giving up. He asks Michonne to help him. Andrea tells Rick that they're not giving up, but that they should come back again tomorrow. Stages To Be Added Credits * Carson * Dwight * Negan's Lackey * Negan * Carl Grimes * Andrea * Rick Grimes * Michonne Hawthorne Deaths * Numerous counts of Saviors Trivia * Negan's Lackey tells Jesus to put his face down to the ground with his hands behind his head, or else he would cut his balls off. This mirrors what Tara said in the Comics. Also, Dwight tells Tara to put her knife away, even though she never appeared in the mission. * Despite being a major role in this mission, Jesus didn't physically appear, only being present by the use of mentions.